There Can Only Be One Victor
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: "I promise you Katniss we will find a way. There will be two Victors this year," Peeta/Katniss One shot


There can only be one Victor

"No, no damn you Marvel!" Katniss cried out to no one in particular. She fell over Rue's cold body crying, balling her fists and pounding the ground as hard as she could. "This shouldn't have happened, I was suppose to protect you!" She gritted through her teeth, the tears overflowing from her eyes. She looked down at the peaceful body, so young, so free.

At least Rue escaped this horrible world. And now she could be in a world where no Hunger Games existed, where she could sing high in the tree tops and the Mockingjays could sing back. Where she could eat all the candy she wanted and wear fancy gowns made out of rich silks. Rue deserved that kind of world.

There was a rustle in the woods towards her right. Katniss reacted fast, in one swift motion picking up her bow and aiming the silver tipped arrow at the noise. Peeta stepped out and jogged to her side. "Katniss we have to go," She shook her head. "I'm not leaving her." Peeta looked down at her concerned. "I know she reminds you of Prim but Prim is still alive in District 12 and you need to get home to her. We _need_ to go, Cato is not far from here," He gripped Katniss's shoulders gently and tried picking her up but Katniss refused to move from her spot. "No. Don't touch me!" She screamed at him, making him back off immediately. She didn't stop looking at Rue, her eyes burning with hatred, "Let them come."

It wasn't long till Cato came, seeing Katniss figure on the ground, hunched over the dead body. Her hood was pulled over her head, he guessed cause of the shame she felt for not being able to save the little girl. Cato laughed at the sight, approaching her slowly. "Well well, Girl on Fire. Any last words before I kill you, just like we did your ugly little friend?" He smirked as her body became tense at the comment.

"Actually yes. Quick or long?" Her voice was calm, almost inaudible.

Cato was token back for a second, "Long?" He couldn't see it but Katniss smiled. The body turned around to face Cato. When he saw it was Peeta and not Katniss he growled, rushing over to Peeta and picking him up the front of his shirt. "Where the hell is she!" He shouted in his face but Peeta only smiled.

An arrow shot out of the trees and landed in Cato's arm. He dropped Peeta immediately and stared up in disbelief, yanking out the arrow and throwing it to the ground angrily. "Don't be scared Fire Girl!" He yelled at up at the trees. "Come down here and I won't kill your precious Lover Boy! Or are you going to watch him die like you watched your friend?" He taunted her. Another arrow shot out from high above, piercing his knee. Then another arrow and hit his other knee, causing him to collapse. Katniss then shot two more arrows, aiming at his hands. The arrows went completely through Cato's hands and pinned him down to the rough ground. Katniss made sure he couldn't get up before climbing down the tree and approaching him. She stopped right in front of him, blood oozing out of him and staining the dull grass. It looked like he was praying to her.

Katniss looked back at Peeta, seeing how nervous he looked, how scared he was for her to get hurt. She ignored it and looked back down at Cato, "When I asked you quick or long. Well technically when Peeta asked you," She smiled at her clever plan, "I told him to say that though, but when he did ask, it was referring to your death. And I have to say you picked a good answer," She purred, bending down and taking out the knife she had strapped to her belt. She yanked out the arrows that pinned Cato down and rolled him onto his back, stabbing the arrows back through his hands so he couldn't get up. She then crawled onto his big chest sexily, sitting childishly on him, running the knife up his neck, outlining his eyes and mouth. She smiled.

With slow delicate fingers she cut open Cato's shirt to reveal his golden chest, his hard abs. "I want you to remember her name forever," She whispered through a new wave of tears before beginning to cut Rues name across his chest. She pressed the blade deeper and deeper, making sure to drag it very slowly.

Cato was barely alive when she got to the E in Rue's name. His breath was very shallow; his heart beat so slow you could barely catch the pulse. Peeta eventually came over to her side, bending down to look at Cato. "I think he'll remember her name. Please, let's go Katniss." He begged. Katniss looked down at Cato, "What's her name?" Her voice was cold. Cato only laughed, blood spilling out of his mouth and down his neck. "Fuck you,"

This took Katniss by shock. The anger grew in her and finally exploded. On impulse she gripped the knife and slit Cato's throat. The cut was so deep it actually disconnected his head from his neck. Katniss just looked at the blood, all the bright blood that now stained her hands and clothes.

"If I weren't mistaken, you could have been a Career," Peeta joked, looking down at the result. She had forgotten he was there and out of nowhere pounced on his. She wrestled with him for a few seconds, rolling around on the ground until she had pinned him to the ground. The knife was still in her hand, she was contemplating what she should do.

"Go ahead Katniss, there can only be one Victor anyways. If it's anyone I want it to be you," Peeta's voice was calm. He wasn't scared; he wanted her to live from the beginning. "But I just want you to know something before you- well kill me," He leaned forward up, even with Katniss sitting on him; he gently grabbed her face with one hand and kissed her. He ignored the blood, the fact they were in the Hunger Games, the fact that she would kill him. He ignored everything and kissed her. He had waited for this moment ever sense he laid eyes on her at school when they were kids. His heart grew warm and the feeling just spread through him, he loved her and couldn't get enough. Their mouths moved in sync, like they were made for each other. Peeta caressed her face, pushing the hair out of Katniss's eyes, pressing himself closer to her. Katniss grabbed the collar of his thin shirt, tugging at it to get it off. Peeta laughed as he broke off the kiss, leaning back on his hands to look at her. He took in all of her, how she smiled, how she laughed, the way her hair shined glimpses of maroon in the sun, the way her eyes shifted with hints of love when she talked about Prim. Everything about her he loved.

"How am I supposed to kill you now?" She gave a soft smile. "Well I was hoping that you wouldn't," he smiled back at her, enjoying the moment. Katniss gasped, "You only kissed me so I wouldn't kill you. You jerk!" She smacked him playfully. "No! Well yes, no somewhat. Katniss-," He stopped her hands before she could continue smacking him. "I do love you. And I just wanted you to know. That kiss had nothing (mostly nothing) to do with trying to stop you from killing me. I love you, more than anything. Katniss you _are_ my life."

At that moment, there was a magnetic noise and Claudius Templesmith's booming voice filled the arena. "Tributes. There are only three of you remain-," "Shut up!" Katniss screamed at the sky angrily. Claudius didn't finish the message. Peeta just looked at her trying to hide his amusement. "I didn't want to listen to him tell me how many more people I have to kill." Katniss stated sassily.

"There's only Victor allowed Peeta-," "Yes." Peeta cut her off. "But we'll prove them all wrong. He can't force you to kill me or me to kill you. We'll show them that there can be two." Katniss got off of Peeta and began pacing back and forth in disbelief. That sounded too good to be true. Peeta got up and went over to her, grabbing her shoulders gently. "Katniss look at me," She refused. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head so they made eye contact. "We _will _get through this, together. I promise you that." She sighed. "You promise?" Peeta laughed. "Does an oven heat up to 400 degrees?" It was sarcasm but Katniss couldn't tell. "Umm. I don't really-," "It does," Peeta reassured her. He let go of her shoulders and held out his hand for her, "Together,"

She smiled up at him and slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers. It felt so perfect, so right. Let's only hope they can live long enough to feel this happiness again. May the odds be ever in their favour.

*Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. This was for Tyson's Best Friend. Thank you so much for being so supportive! Thank you! Hope you like it! And for everybody else, hope you liked it to and please review


End file.
